la historia de nuestra vida
by Bella-Darcy-Pattinson
Summary: bella y edward ¿tienen mala suerte en el amor o es que no han encontrado a la persona indicada?. lograran darse cuenta de sus sentimientos
1. el principio de nuestro destino

**Pov Edward **

Estaba en mi habitación deprimido por mi vida, había perdido a mi mejor amigo y a mi novia el mismo día. Por lo que estaba tirado en mi cama escuchando música y lamentándome cuando escuche el tema que representa mi situación **(****ella y yo- don Omar-aventura****)**

**Don:**

**Ella y yo**

**Dos locos viviendo una aventura castigada por Dios**

**Un laberinto sin salida donde el miedo se convierte en amor**

**Somos su marido, ella y yo**

Claro ambos me engañaban y yo ni enterado, ese día estaba en un bar con mi ex mejor amigo Jacob. Había ido porque él me había llamado diciéndome que necesitaba mi apoyo. Ahí me conto que se había enamorado de una chica que estaba de novia, yo le aconseje y el me conto todo de esa chica.

**Aventura:**

**Mi esposa y yo, somos felices,**

**Dos almas matrices,**

**Se lo que es el amor,**

**Por eso te entiendo y aunque sea casada no te alejes por temor,**

**No lo hagas**

**Don, oh no nooo.**

**Don:**

**Amigo ella y yo, teníamos claro que era una locura esta relación,**

**Pero la carne nos llamaba, y la cama nos hacia una invitación,**

**A solo hacer el amor.**

Cuantas veces la abra hecho suya, cuantas veces me abran mentido, todo eso pasaba por mi cabeza. Me acuerdo que me sentía triste por Jacob, él se merecía ser feliz pero era yo lo que le impedía su felicidad.

**Don:**

**AMIGO pido perdón yo nunca te fallé,**

**Me traicionaron las ganas de volverla a ver,**

**Y aunque todavía no puedo creer,**

**Lo que este amargo encuentro me hizo comprender**

**Pues tú también llegaste a ese lugar,**

**Donde tantas veces yo la fui a buscar, y aunque**

**No es fácil lo que voy a hacer**

**Admitiré que salí con tu mujer**

**Salí con tu mujer**

Ese día le rebatía que no valía la pena la chica si jugaba con ambos, él me dijo que la chica lo amaba pero que no quería lastimar a su novio porque él la quería, yo le dije que ella tenía que decidirse por uno, a lo que me contesto que ya lo había hecho y que lo había escogido a él.

-Y cuál es el problema-pregunte extrañado Jacob tendría que estar feliz y no lo estaba.

-el problema es que no quiero ver como sufre el novio de ella- dijo cabizbajo

-el tipo va a estar bien sería peor si se hubiera enterado de la infidelidad- le dije

-no, yo sé que no va a estar bien, me odio por hacerle daño más cuando él me dio toda su confianza y fue como un hermano para mí- dijo sollozando y algo en mi interior me dijo que esto no era bueno

-¿cómo se llama la chica?- le dije rezando para que no fuera lo que estaba pensando

Jacob no me contestaba y eso no era buena señal.

-¡COMO MIERDA SE LLAMA JACOB!- le grite

- es nessie - me dijo mirándome esperando mi reacción.

**Aventura:**

**Que te perdone Dios, yo no lo voy a hacer,**

**Los perdí a los dos y a la misma vez,**

**Ya que todo era mentira cuando ella me decía**

**Que se iba pa Puerto Rico a vacaciones con su amiga,**

**Me mintió, tú y ella en una cama, haya en Bayamo,**

**Quizás en Isla Verde o Carolina, cuantos hoteles ensució,**

**Tú también, los odio a los dos.**

Dios como pude ser tan idiota, todas esas salidas, esas miradas cómplices, todo estaba ahí y no lo supe ver.

Salí corriendo del bar y me encerré en mi departamento. Así que aquí estaba dos semanas después deprimido bañado en lágrimas, si alguien me viera no encontraría rastros de ese joven de 19 años que solía ser. Ahora que haría, con ese pensamiento me quede dormido.

**Pov bella**

Dios mío porque pensé que esta vez era diferente, esto me pasa por estúpida. Me senté en la banca del parque al cual había llegado, me deje caer y empecé a llorar, quien mierda me había mandado a atender el maldito teléfono.

**Flash back**

-hola bella, necesito que vengas aquí- me dijo mi amiga Angela con voz rasposa indicio de que había estado llorando.

-voy para allá- le dije preocupada por ella

Cuando llegue, me abrió la puerta instantáneamente.

-¿Que paso Angela?- le dije

- prométeme que sin importar lo que escuches me vas a dejar explicarte- me dijo temerosa

Respondí afirmativamente y ella puso un tema musical y ahí entendí su actitud, no podía moverme mientras escuchaba el tema que me abrió los ojos (amiga-factoría).

**Demphra**

**Amiga algo muy malo ha pasado**

**Siento que te he fallado**

**Y la conciencia no me deja vivir**

Mire a Angela para ver si no era una de sus bromas de mal gusto pero ella bajo la cabeza evitando mi mirada.

Bien era cornuda pero por lo menos ella sentía vergüenza de morarme a los ojos

**Joyce**

**Amiga cuéntame lo que ha pasado**

**Me preocupa porque estas llorando**

**Dime lo que tengas que decir**

**Demphra**

**Dormí con tu marido**

-¿Angela dormiste con Eric?- le pregunte para saber de una vez por todas

-s... si- me dijo temblando

-¿por cuánto tiempo?- le dije esperando una respuesta que ella no daba.

- ¡ANGELA CUANTO TIEMPO HAN ESTADO METIENDOME LOS CUERNOS!- le dije bastante exaltada

- cuatro meses- me dijo a lo que me sorprendí nunca pensé que fuera tanto tiempo

-bella yo…- intento decirme pero le hice seña de que no hablara.

**Joyce**

**Eres una descarada calla yo no quiero oírte**

**No tiene nombre lo que hiciste**

**Nunca te voy a perdonar**

**Y quiero que te quedes con el**

**El resto de tu vida**

**Y que te haga lo que me hizo a mí**

**Joyce**

**Amiga es la que te honra amiga es la que no daña**

**Amiga es la que te estima es la que nunca te va a traicionar**

-no puedo creer lo que has hecho, tu sabias que yo estaba preocupada por Eric desde hace una semana Y NUNCA ME DIJSITE NADA, por dios eras mi amiga- le dije

-todavía lo soy – me contesto

-no Angela, no puedo confiar en ti así como dice la canción las amigas no te traicionan- le dije

**Demphra**

**Amiga es la que perdona, aunque le duele en el alma**

**Amiga es la que olvida y te regala otra oportunidad**

-las amigas perdonan- me dijo

-lo siento yo no puedo- le dije yéndome

**Demphra**

**Perdóname yo no lo quise hacer pensando eres mi amiga**

**Y nunca quise traicionarte así**

**Perdóname mi amiga**

**Estoy arrepentida perdóname**

**Fin de flash back**

Me levante de la banqueta y me dirige a casa, la gente me miraba cuando pasaba a su lado, bien bella, oficialmente tienes 19 años y es el peor día de tu vida.


	2. altercados y ¿sentimientos?

**Un año más tarde**

**Pov Edward**

Había pasado un año desde nessie, me había costado recuperarme de eso pero jane me había ayudado a sanar.

A jane la conocí cuando cursaba el segundo año de medicina, compartía anatomía con ella. Al principio fuimos amigos, nos contábamos todo y luego nos hicimos novios.

También conocí a mis mejores amigos Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Bella y Alec todos cursábamos medicina excepto jane y alec que cursaban ingeniería y todos éramos novios.

A la que más veía era a bella compartía todas las clases con ella, era una excelente persona, era hermosa, inteligente, amable y muchas cosas más era mi otro yo.

Ya tenía 20 años y las cosas con jane no iban muy bien pero lo atribuía a que su carrera era algo complicada y bella tenía el mismo problema, así que ambos nos convencimos de que era estrés.

Hoy era el cumpleaños de bella y habíamos terminado las clases es decir que teníamos vacaciones, íbamos ir a festejar a la playa.

Los chicos nos habíamos dividido para poder llevar las cosas Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie se irían en el jeep y bella, jane, alec y yo en el mercedes de bella y mío.

El viaje en auto fue incomodo porque bella estaba hablando con su familia cuando alec le dijo que si pensaba pasarse todo el tiempo hablando por celular.

Tuvimos que parar en la estación de servicios para cargar naftas cuando jane se pasó a atrás con alec y bella tuvo que subirse conmigo adelante.

Dios mío que demonios pasa conmigo, como puede ser que todas las personas tienen que engañarme, habíamos terminado de festejar en la playa habíamos estado cuatro días, mañana salíamos y no me podía dormir, con jane nos habíamos peleado como nunca.

Así que decidí salir a caminar y me encontré con bella que había hecho lo mismo por la pelea con alec. Estuvimos hablando un rato y decidimos ir hablar con ellos para solucionar esto.

Estábamos por entrar otra vez al hotel cuando vimos a jane y alec ir a unos de los quinchos que se encontraban en la playa pensamos que iba a hablar como nosotros pero nos equivocamos.

Cuando llegamos ahí nos encontramos con los dos muy apasionados.

-así que no te sentías querido- le dijo bella a alec

A lo que ambos se separaron para mirarnos, se creían que éramos tan estúpidos.

-alec ten cuidado jane se siente "adolorida y enferma"- le dije al infeliz que tenía enfrente.

-no es lo que parece- nos contestaron

-por favor no se gasten, ya nos vieron la cara suficiente tiempo- les dije llevándome a bella. Nos metimos de vuelta al hotel, llegamos a mi habitación y la hice entrar conmigo

-¿qué haces Edward?- me pregunto viendo que sacaba mi maleta y la dejaba en el pasillo

-nos vamos de aquí, vamos a buscar tu maleta y de ahí volvemos a casa- le dije cerrando el cuarto.

Me miro unos minutos meditando sobre esto pero al final dijo

-bien vamos, tenemos que avisarles a los chicos-

Nos subimos al auto y les dejamos un mensaje a los chicos y volvimos a casa.

Estamos en la cabaña de mis padres, con la música alta y tomando unas copas.

-sabes que es lo peor que esto ya me ha pasado- me dijo

-jajá a mí también me ha pasado- le conteste riendo de mi desgracia

-vaya nuestro destino es ser cornudos- me dijo riéndose ella también.

En eso sonó el teléfono de bella, mire el identificador y decía llamada de CABRON a lo que me reí del nombre.

Y justo se me ocurrió una idea, creo que fue producto de todas las copas pero no importa.

-bella que tal si cuando vuelvan a llamar hacemos como que la "estamos pasando bien"- le dije

- es la idea más inteligente que se te pudo haber ocurrido- me dijo

Sonó el teléfono esta vez el mío, lo agarro bella y contesto

-¿quién habla?- dijo con la voz un poco distorsionada

-habla la novia de Edward quien eres tu- se la notaba muy molesta me costaba no reírme.

- Edward para… jane esta al teléfono y dice ser tu novia- me dijo aceleradamente porque contenía la risa.

-jane... que…que quieee…. ahh… quieres- le dije viendo a bella como sostenía su mano en la boca para no emitir sonido

-Edward alec y yo obramos mal pero los amamos y los queremos de vuelta-

- jane me metiste los cuernos con el novio de mi mejor amiga… yo la vi triste por tu culpa, me lastimaste… ahora es tarde, dile a alec que ni se moleste en llamar porque vamos a estar ocupados- le dije bastante enojado y le corte.

-está bien Edward no vale la pena- me dijo muy cerca de mí.

Está bien que quiera besarla pensé al parecer ella pensó lo mismo porque nos fuimos acercando pero sentimos un bocinazo y salimos a ver quién era.

Era el jeep de Emmett de ahí salieron los chicos, nos preguntaron como estábamos, les contamos todo y se rieron por la llamada de jane.

Estuvimos tres días haciendo pelotudeces todos juntos y divirtiéndonos a lo máximo pero no podíamos hacer eso eternamente. Hicimos concursos de karaoke, obras teatrales y nos emborrachamos.

Nos tuvimos que ir de nuevo a la ciudad y todo siguió igual que antes. Nada más que bella dijo que fue el mejor cumpleaños que tuvo en su vida y que valía el dolor de cabeza que tenía en esos momentos.

A pesar de la traición de jane por la cual tendría que sentirme dolido y triste pero solo me sentía enojado y todo gracias a bella.

**Pov bella**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde la vez que estuvimos todos juntos en la playa de Arizona.

Ahora todos éramos profesionales y trabajamos en el mismo hospital. Estábamos felices de conservar nuestra amistad a pesar de los años y los problemas que surgieron.

Me acuerdo la vez que casi se rompe nuestra amistad por culpa de la que era novia de Edward en ese entonces.

Flash back

Hoy era el cumpleaños de una de mis mejores amigas, hoy la pequeña Alice cumplía sus grandiosos 22.

Había decidido montar "LA FIESTA DEL AÑO" aunque todos estábamos muy emocionados, había un problema: Edward estaba de novio y la novia nos odiaba pero a las que más odiaba era a mí.

Vi pasar a Edward y decidí comunicarle de la fiesta pero se cruzó con la novia en el camino pero igual iría a avisarle.

-hola chicos… venía a avisar de la fiesta de Alice, es mañana y ay que ir disfrazados- dije emocionada y eso que a mí no me gustaban mucho las fiestas.

-no podemos ir- dijo de manera cortante Jessica

-ohh que lastima que no puedas ir Jessica- le dije haciéndome la tonta a su insinuación Edward nunca faltaría porque ella quisiera. Ella se despidió de Edward y se fue haciéndose la ofendida

-Edward en que coche nos vamos en el tuyo o el mío- le pregunte

-ohh lo lamento no puedo ir- me dijo

-¿porque?- le pregunte controlando mi enojo ayer me había dicho que vendría.

-es que me comprometí con Jessica para algo-

-ella también puede venir, no la vamos a morder ni nada- le dije casi gritándole

-perdón se los compensare- me dijo y en ese momento explote, no podía creer que por una put... Que por una chica nos dejara de lado

- EDWARD, LLEVAMOS SEMANAS SIN VERTE, SIN JUNTARNOS CONTIGO, SOLO TE VEMOS EN CLASES Y TODO POR UNA CHICA- le dije gritándole no me importo que todos nos miraran

- eso no es cierto, no he tenido tiempo nada más, no los aparto a propósito solo he estado saliendo mucho con Jessica pero ella es mi novia se supone que pase tiempo con ella-

- Edward piensa bien lo que haces porque todo tiene sus consecuencias, ya los chicos no te hablan solo te saludan, nos estás perdiendo por una tontera- le dije calmándome un poco

- QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA- me dijo gritándome y zarandeándome un poco

-QUE PASES TIEMPO CON NOSOTROS- le espete

-ERES TAN MANIPULADORA, ESA ES LA RAZON POR LA QUE TODOS TUS NOVIOS TE HAN ENGAÑADO- cuando me dijo eso me quede de piedra y se me salieron unas lágrimas.

-ERES UN IDIOTA CULLEN- le dijo jasper abrazándome; me voltee y me di cuenta de que los chicos estaban ahí.

-yo…- empezó a decir Edward pero Rosalie le corto diciéndole que era un estúpido que cuando la zorra de Jessica lo lastimara que ni se gastara en buscarnos y que no nos hablara nunca más.

Nos fuimos de ahí y los chicos me consolaban y me decían que lo dijo por decir que eso no era verdad.

Deje de lado mis sentimientos y nos juntamos en el departamento de Alice e hicimos una noche de películas y juegos.

Había pasado cuatro días de la pelea con Edward estaba en el departamento que compartíamos buscando mis cosas para mudarme temporalmente con los chicos hasta que encontrara un departamento.

Estaba llevándome mis maletas a la cocina cuando se abrió la puerta de entrada y entro Edward todo mojado pero se veía ojeroso y triste cuando me vio me abrazo y se largó a llorar mientras yo trataba de consolarlo no debería pero era mi mejor amigo.

-lo siento…. Por favor perdóname sé que no me lo merezco pero fui un estúpido- me dijo hipando

-Edward ve a cambiarte que te vas a enfermar- le dije

-NOO, no quiero porque te iras- me dijo

- no me iré Edward- le dije

-hagamos esto mientras me cambio hablamos a través de la puerta- me dijo Edward poniendo cara de perrito abandonado

-está bien- le dije rindiéndome, tendríamos que hablar tarde o temprano.

Se cambió a la velocidad de la luz, me explico que no había querido lastimarme que teníamos razón con Jessica, que él había sido un idiota que Jessica le había confesado que ella tenía que cumplir una apuesta que tenía que lograr separarlo de nosotros.

-sé que he sido un real estúpido y muchas otras cosas pero quiero volver a ser tu amigo más bien quiero volver a ser el amigo de todos… por eso quiero que me des una oportunidad de volverme a ganar tu confianza y amistad de vuelta- dijo tristemente

-Edward eres mi mejor amigo y nada va a cambiar eso pero me lastimo lo que dijiste- le dije sinceramente

-lo sé y estoy muy arrepentido pero me volveré a ganar tu amistad, lo prometo- me dijo seriamente.

Fin del flash back


	3. ¿confesiones? y celos

Los chicos habían perdonado a Edward y todo había vuelto a la normalidad excepto por una cosa, yo había conocido a mi vecino Dimitri, me encantaba pasar tiempo con él es gracioso, inteligente, amable y muchas cosas más, los chicos lo adoraban pero Edward no.

Cuando Dimitri venía a las salidas con nosotros, Edward se portaba algo hostil con él.

**Pov Edward**

Dios, que ciego había sido… AMABA A BELLA SWAN, era un idiota recibido y con premio y todo.

Amaba todo de ella pero me di cuenta tarde, teníamos un vecino llamado Dimitri, desde que lo vi mirando a bella me cayó mal. Pero parece a que bella le gustaba el tipo este, un día habíamos acordado una salida todos los chicos juntos cuando cayó Dimitri, en ese momento mi cara toco el piso.

Por dios este tipo era una garrapata, se había pegado a bella y a los chicos y encima a los chicos le caía bien a pesar de todo yo lo odiaba.

Lo peor de todo es que bella era una persona completamente distinta con él, se veía feliz y eso era algo que no habían logrado los otros cabrones con los que había salido y solo yo quería ser el que pusiera esa sonrisa en su cara.

Había decidido invitar a salir a bella, estaba muy nervioso pero tenía que hacerlo o me arrepentiría por el resto de mi vida.

-hola preciosa- le dije

-jajá hola Eddy- me dijo, era la única persona que me podía decir así y no me enojaría.

-¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- le dije… había llegado la hora.

-si claro- me dijo con una sonrisa

-¿quieres salir conmigo esta tarde?- le dije nervioso

-si claro… cuando te he dicho que no, eres mi mejor amigo no puedo decirte que no-

No tuve el valor para decirle que no quería salir como su mejor amigo, así que cerré mi boca.

**Pov bella**

Edward me había invitado a cenar, eso era raro en el nunca me preguntaba solo decía "nos vamos a este lugar así que arréglate". Me llevo a nuestro lugar especial "la ciudad de los sueños" ese era nuestro restaurante favorito.

Estaba riéndome de la cara que puso Edward cuando nuestro mozo se le insinuó.

-no es divertido, no te rías- me decía conteniendo la risa

-perdón pero es muy divertido nadie estaba salvo de ti, conquistas a todos- le dije riéndome

-Ojala fuera así- dijo más para sí mismo

-que paso Cullen, problemas con una chica- le dije bromeando

-Jajá muy graciosa- me dijo… en ese momento escuche mi nombre cuando me di vuelta para ver quién me llamaba vi a Dimitri que se acercaba a nosotros.

-hola chicos, les molesta si me quedo con ustedes un rato- nos dijo

-no para nada- le dije

-genial, discúlpenme un momento voy a avisar que cuando lleguen las personas que estoy esperando me avisen- dijo Dimitri y se fue hacia recepción.

-Edward ¿estás bien?- pregunte ya que tenía cara de pocos amigos

- si es que te traje para pasar tiempo solos los dos- me dijo bajando su mirada.

-seguiremos pasando tiempo juntos o nos iremos a la casa apenas traigan la cuenta- le dije

-jajá ni lo pensaría- me dijo sonriendo

Cuando volvió Dimitri, Edward se puso tenso porque se sentó a mi lado.

Estuvo como diez minutos hablando con nosotros pero cuando mire el disgusto en la cara de Edward, decidí que era tiempo de irnos.

-perdón Dimitri pero tenemos que irnos-le dije haciéndole seña al camarero para que trajera la cuenta.

Ahí no más nos trajo la cuenta dándosela en la mano a Edward con un papel que tenía su número telefónico.

-llámame – le dijo moviendo los labios cuando se retiraba.

-Edward no sabía que era gay- le dijo Dimitri a lo que yo reí

-ya quisieras que Edward fuera gay- le dije riéndome

-jajá se puede preguntar por qué- me dijo Edward siendo un poco sarcástico

-así tendrías algún defecto a parte de tu terquedad- le dije

A lo que él sonrió y nos fuimos del restaurante.

-gracias- me dijo

-por qué- pregunte

-por irnos- me dijo

-no es nada pero no entiendo porque Dimitri te cae mal- le dije

-es cosa de hombres- me dijo a lo que reí.

Después de pasear por ahí, nos fuimos a nuestra casa, Edward iba muy pensativo, cuando le dije que me iba a dormir me detuvo.

-necesito mostrarte algo- me dijo con nerviosismo


	4. te amo

pov bella

-necesito mostrarte algo- me dijo con nerviosismo

-claro- le dije con una sonrisa tranquilizadora

-debes prometerme que dejaras que te explique antes de tomar una decisión- me dijo

-si te lo prometo- le dije extrañada porque tanto misterio

-ehh tu sabes que eres hermosa y que te amo con toda mi alma- me dijo sonrojado

-si lo sé… Edward ¿estás sonrojado?- le dije ignoro mi pregunta y fue hasta el piano.

Empezó a tocar una melodía muy hermosa nunca la había escuchado cuando empezó a cantar me quede petrificada (canción "All I've Ever Needed" - Nikki Reed & Paul McDonald)

**My bed sheets feel empty, when you're not home (Las sabanas en mi cama se sienten vacías cuando tú no estás en casa.)**

**Your heart beat, helps me sleep, your breath soothes my soul. ****(El latido de tu corazón me ayuda a dormir, tu respiración alivia mi alma.)**

**Baby your all, Baby your all, Baby your all I've ever needed.(Amor tu eres todo, amor tu eres todo, tú eres todo lo que necesitaba.)**

**Your all I've ever needed. ****(Todo lo que necesitaba…)**

**I love you, more than I knew I could ever love somebody.(Te quiero más de lo que sabía que jamás podría amar a alguien.)**

**I got it all so deep, I can barely even breath. If I need a shelter from the storm. ****(Lo tengo todo tan profundo, que apenas puedo siquiera respirar. ****Si necesito un refugio de la tormenta…)**

**Baby your all, Baby your all, Baby your all I've ever needed. ****Amor tu eres todo, amor tu eres todo**

**Baby your all, Baby your all, Baby your all I've ever needed. ****(tú eres todo lo que necesitaba.)**

**Every promise I made, has lead us up to this. ****(Cada promesa que hice, nos ha llevado hasta aquí.)**

**Please remember my love, when you've forgotten your way.(Recuerde por favor mi amor, cuando hayas olvidado tu camino.)**

**And this ache in my heart, makes me want to stand tall. ****(Y este dolor en mi corazón, me mantiene erguido.)**

**I let them take me down, when this isn't my fault. ****(Dejo que me lleve, cuando esto no es culpa mía.)**

**Tell me it's not my fault. Tell me it's not my fault. ****(Dime que no es mi culpa. Dime que no es mi culpa….)**

**Baby your all, Baby your all, Baby your all I've ever needed.(Amor tu eres todo, amor tu eres todo)**

**Baby your all, Baby your all, Baby your all I've ever needed. ****(tú eres todo lo que necesitaba.)**

**Your all I've ever needed. (Todo lo que necesitaba…)**

**I love you, more than I knew I could ever love somebody. ****(Te quiero, más de lo que sabía que jamás podría amar a alguien.)**

**Baby your all, Baby your all, Baby your all I've ever needed (Amor tu eres todo, amor tu eres todo, tú eres todo lo que necesitaba).**

No podía creerlo, que significa esto, si esto era una broma de Edward lo mato.

-¿qué significa esto Edward?- le pregunte con miedo

En realidad estaba enamorada de Edward desde hace siete meses pero no quería arruinar todo.

-estoy enamorado de ti bella desde que volvimos de Arizona de festejar tu cumpleaños, eres hermosa, inteligente, amable, terca, sarcástica y muchas cosas más; odio ver que te miren cuando pasas caminando, odio ver cómo le sonríes a otra persona que no sea yo y estoy celoso de Dimitri porque con él estas feliz y solo yo quiero hacerte feliz, lamento si te incomodo pero tenía que decírtelo yo sé que no soy el tipo ideal, me la mando muchas veces y cuando estoy nervios hablo sin parar y…- lo interrumpí chocando mis labios con los suyos fue perfecto.

-tienes razón hablas demasiado- le dije sonriendo.

-te amo… ¿bella quieres ser mi novia?- me dijo arrodillándose

-si claro que si… te amo mucho- le dije

Cuando le dijimos a los chicos gritaron al fin y un montón de cosas parecidas, diciéndonos que éramos unos tontos que se notaba a leguas lo nuestro.

**Pov Edward**

La estaba pasando genial con bella lo único que me molestaba es que el maldito mesero era gay y no dejaba de insinuárseme.

Bella se reía de esto y lo atribuía a mis dotes innatas de seducción y yo solo pensaba porque no funcionaban con ella.

Estaba muy feliz de estar con bella, cuando sentí que la llamaban y no era nada más y nada menos que "la garrapata".

Se sentó al lado de bella y empezó a hablar con ella yo estaba que explotaba, no entendía porque no podía dejarla tranquila.

Al final bella noto mi incomodidad y se despidió del tipejo y lo odie mas cuando el tipo me llamo gay porque el mesero me dio su número de teléfono.

Íbamos en el auto y me decidí a confesarle mis sentimientos, apenas entramos a la casa le dije que tenía que mostrarle algo, empecé a tocar y a cantarle todo lo que sentía por ella.

**My bed sheets feel empty, when you're not home (Las sabanas en mi cama se sienten vacías cuando tú no estás en casa.)**

Recuerdo la vez que hubo una tormenta y ella durmió conmigo, ese día me sentí tan afortunado.

**Your heart beat, helps me sleep, your breath soothes my soul. ****(El latido de tu corazón me ayuda a dormir, tu respiración alivia mi alma.)**

**Baby your all, Baby your all, Baby your all I've ever needed.(Amor tu eres todo, amor tu eres todo, tú eres todo lo que necesitaba.)**

**Your all I've ever needed. ****(Todo lo que necesitaba…)**

**I love you, more than I knew I could ever love somebody.(Te quiero más de lo que sabía que jamás podría amar a alguien.)**

Después de todas las veces que me engañaron me dije que nunca podría amar de vuelta pero ella rompió con eso.

**I got it all so deep, I can barely even breath. If I need a shelter from the storm. ****(Lo tengo todo tan profundo, que apenas puedo siquiera respirar. ****Si necesito un refugio de la tormenta…)**

**Baby your all, Baby your all, Baby your all I've ever needed. ****Amor tu eres todo, amor tu eres todo**

**Baby your all, Baby your all, Baby your all I've ever needed. ****(tú eres todo lo que necesitaba.)**

**Every promise I made, has lead us up to this. ****(Cada promesa que hice, nos ha llevado hasta aquí.)**

**Please remember my love, when you've forgotten your way.(Recuerde por favor mi amor, cuando hayas olvidado tu camino.)**

**And this ache in my heart, makes me want to stand tall. ****(Y este dolor en mi corazón, me mantiene erguido.)**

**I let them take me down, when this isn't my fault. ****(Dejo que me lleve, cuando esto no es culpa mía.)**

**Tell me it's not my fault. Tell me it's not my fault. ****(Dime que no es mi culpa. Dime que no es mi culpa….)**

**Baby your all, Baby your all, Baby your all I've ever needed.(Amor tu eres todo, amor tu eres todo)**

**Baby your all, Baby your all, Baby your all I've ever needed. ****(tú eres todo lo que necesitaba.)**

**Your all I've ever needed. (Todo lo que necesitaba…)**

**I love you, more than I knew I could ever love somebody. ****(Te quiero, más de lo que sabía que jamás podría amar a alguien.)**

**Baby your all, Baby your all, Baby your all I've ever needed (Amor tu eres todo, amor tu eres todo, tú eres todo lo que necesitaba).**

Bella tenía una cara de asombro por lo que empecé a decir

-estoy enamorado de ti bella desde que volvimos de Arizona de festejar tu cumpleaños, eres hermosa, inteligente, amable, terca, sarcástica y muchas cosas más; odio ver que te miren cuando pasas caminando, odio ver cómo le sonríes a otra persona que no sea yo y estoy celoso de Dimitri porque con él estas feliz y solo yo quiero hacerte feliz, lamento si te incomodo pero tenía que decírtelo yo sé que no soy el tipo ideal, me la mando muchas veces y cuando estoy nervios hablo sin parar y…- me interrumpió chocando sus labios con los míos fue perfecto.

Le pedí ser mi novia y ella acepto, al fin tendría a alguien que me amara incondicionalmente.

**Pov bella**

Habían pasado 60 años y todavía lo seguía amando como la primera vez, me había dado una hermosa familia.

-te amo- le dije viendo a mis hijos y nietos correr por el jardín

-yo también te amo, nunca me arrepentí de hacerlo- me dijo dándome un pequeño beso.

-abuelo, ¿cómo se conocieron la abuela y vos?- pregunto mi nieta verónica.

-¿por qué la abuela siempre llora cuando tocas una canción en el piano?- pregunto Alexander

-jajá es una larga historia- dijo mi esposo

-por favor cuéntanos la historia- dijeron mis 7 nietos

-Todo comenzó cuando dios perdió un ángel y este cayó en la tierra-

-Edward- grite

-es solo la verdad- me dijo con mi sonrisa favorita y me beso la frente.

A lo que mis hijos rieron diciendo que siempre decía lo mismo y siempre acaba igual.

Me dio un beso y siguió contando la historia a su manera.

Lo mejor de todo es que tuve una vida perfecta gracias a él y que a pesar de todo siempre nos amaremos

Fin.


End file.
